marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Island (Battleworld)
| HistoryText = Spider-Island is one of the numerous domains of Battleworld. Its Baroness was the Spider-Queen. Spider-Island consists of a Manhattan with a history similar to Earth-616's. However, the Spider-Queen successfully controlled Manhattan after infecting almost every citizen with a spider-virus before a cure could be developed. During the final fight against the Spider-Queen and spider-powered superheroes, Spider-Man apparently died. A small portion of citizens formed an underground resistance, including Agent Venom, Vision and Spider-Woman. Using Werewolf by Night as an inspiration, because his monstrous persona overthrew his spider-controlled alter ego, Venom gathered different types of artifacts and serums that could modify a person's DNA, thus breaking its bond with the Spider-Queen. The three heroes from the resistance fell into a trap set by the spider-powerd Avengers on purpose, in order to transform them into different monsters: Using the Man-Wolf's gemstone, Captain America was turned into a werewolf; using Morbius' serum, Captain Marvel was turned into a vampire; and using the Lizard serum, the Hulk was turned into a Lizard-like creature. Before being able to prove if the transformations could change the heroes' alignment, Iron Man, Iron Fist, and other infected arrived to the scene. The battle seemed in favor of the infected, until the monstrous heroes were able to assist and join the resistance, proving Flash's plan to have worked. As they were fleeing the scene, Iron Man gave chase, but he was subdued and sprayed with the Goblin Formula, successfully neutralizing the Spider-Queen's control. As he fixed his armor, transforming himself into the "Iron Goblin," Stark informed Flash on the location of the Queen's Brain Trust. The heroes immediately assaulted the old A.I.M. base being used by the Brain Trust. Meanwhile, Venom infiltrated the base, and located Vincent Stegron, who had been used by the Queen as her expert in genetic mutations, transforming him back to his reptilian form to free him from the Queen's control. Before leaving the base, Vision discovered the body of Spider-Man in stasis being secretly kept by the Spider-Queen. The resistance returned to their underground base after retreating, where Peter Parker was welcomed back. Soon after Iron Goblin and Stegron started working on a retro-generation ray, the resistance found themselves with a dilemma. The Spider-Queen allowed the resistance to sight some of their members' loved ones, making them decide whether they should use the serums designed to counter the Queen's influence on them, or in more strategically reasonable targets. Peter and Flash were convinced by Stark to go after their loved ones, even if that was what the Queen wanted, because not doing so would mean to reject their human side. After a successful operation, Sharon Carter, Betty Brant, Mary Jane Watson and Carlie Cooper were turned into Lizard-like creatures and brought to the base. However, the Queen had inserted tracking devices into them, allowing a spider-army to come for them. The Iron Goblin sacrificed himself and confronted the army alone to let the resistance escape. The resistance fled to the ruins of the Avengers Mansion, where they remained as long as they needed to get combat ready. As part of a plan to defeat the Spider-Queen, Stegron used his retro-generation ray on the dinosaur bones at the Museum of National History, bringing them back to life, and forcing the Spider-Queen to send forces to contain that threat. This course of action was simply a distraction, allowing Agent Venom and the rest of the powered members of the resistance to attack the Queen. After Agent Venom and Captain America knocked her down, the different members of the resistance started arguing whether to kill her or not. Before they could take any course of action, the Spider-Queen evolved into a giant spider. With the tide of the battle having quickly turned against their favor, Agent Venom elaborated a final plan to deal with the Queen. After getting close enough to her, he convinced the Venom Symbiote to let go of him and merge with the Spider-Queen, ultimately forcing her to jump out of the Avengers Tower. The symbiote died in the process due to the Spider-Queen's use of sonic attacks to try to repel it, and the Queen barely survived. However, Stegron commanded his dinosaurs to eat her. The Queen was finally defeated, but Flash's internal injuries were too severe and cost him his life. He spent his final moments surrounded by his allies, and died shortly after Peter reciprocated Flash's claims that he was a hero, highlighting that Flash managed to keep on fighting all this time, and his efforts ultimately saved Spider-Island. A few days later, the inhabitants of the domain regained composure, no longer being under the Queen's control, and the heroes helped rebuild the city. A Thor arrived and met with the heroes to determine the future of the domain after the Queen's death, and he bestowed upon Spider-Man the title of Baron. With the inhabitants of the domain now being given their own choice, some of them remained as spider-creatures, and others changed through different means into Bird People, Dinosaur People, Lizard People, Man-Spiders, Vampires, and Werewolves. The domain finally knew peace. | PointsOfInterest = * Manhattan ** A former S.H.I.E.L.D. Safehouse ** Avengers Mansion ** Avengers Tower - This area serves as the Spider-Queen's lair. ** Central Park ** Horizon Labs ** Meatpacking District *** A.I.M. Base ** Midtown High School ** Museum of Natural History ** Oscorp Tower ** Roxxon Research and Development ** Tribeca | Residents = * Spider-Queen (Ana Soria) * Avengers ** Baron Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Lizard-Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Giant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Vincent Stegron ** Betty Brant ** Vision * The Resistance ** Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) *** Venom Symbiote ** Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) ** Carlie Cooper ** Mary Jane Watson ** Iron Goblin (Tony Stark) ** Charles * Brain Trust ** Black Panther (T'Challa) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** A.I.M. *** M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * J. Jonah Jameson * Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}